Athlon: Chaos Commander
by ChaosArmyCommander
Summary: When Perseus is betrayed by the one who he thought he could trust the most' he leaves and meats Chaos' Creator of the Universe.


Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

Chapter 1  
Percy's P.O.V.

It's been three months since the second Titan War and everyone is still celebrating our victory. There have been less monster attacks and an overload of campers which I am in charge of since apparently I am the leader of the camper, the person who decides everything and Annabeth is my partner. My life has been great since the war but in about a month it took a turn for the worse when a new camper came, Jacob Dursley, a devious, arrogant, egotistic, narcissistic son of Ares. He has this deluded idea that he is the greatest hero that has ever lived and is determined to break me and steal my fame from me so he can have it himself.

At first it was just little things: snide comments, insults, jokes, and whatnot against me, making people laugh but I'd just roll my eyes and ignore him. Of course that made him angry so he stepped it up a notch. He started to fight people and bring down some of the best fighters, go against the hunters in archery, and play pranks on me with the Hermes cabin but, like always, I stayed calm and didn't let him faze me which was probably one of the smartest yet stupidest things I could've done. Like all children of Ares, Jacob didn't like being beat or in second place so he kicked it up another notch.

He started to frame me for things, hurting people and stealing things. Also he played pranks on people and then would time it precisely to when I arrived so it looked like I did it though if I didn't show up then everyone would suspect me because I was the only person not around and would think I was trying to hide from Chiron so I wouldn't get in trouble or act like I didn't do anything(which I didn't but only Jacob and I knew that) and I started to be hated by campers and looked down upon, as if I was nothing but trash stinking up the place waiting to be thrown out because I didn't belong.

Just when I thought it couldn't get worse, the fates proved me wrong and it did just that, I was sent on a quest with him and Drew. We were retrieving Hephaestus' stolen hammer from Prometheus who had token it and hid it somewhere in California in a secure place of his which of course meant a lot of monsters in our way trying to keep us from reaching our destination. Since Drew wasn't a fighter and Jacob would lift a finger to help for fear of making a fool of himself in front of Drew, the biggest gossiper at camp, I had to fight them all by myself.

I lost count of how many monsters I had killed during this quest but I had defeated every monster that challenged me and that was probably the stupidest thing I could've done but I had too. You see, everytime a monster appeared Drew would scream and run off and Jacob would stare at the monster for a couple seconds before turning around and jump behind a bush, shaking like a naked mole rat in a blizzard in an Alaskan winter so I would fight the monster alone. It would take a while because it was either some small non-lethal and dangerous monsters in a huge group or deadly monsters in pairs so it was difficult them all and not get killed in the process.

If that wasn't enough, everytime I defeated the monsters Jacob would suddenly recover and push me away before taking his sword and plunging it in the last monster just as Drew would show up again and he'd pull the sword out as the monster would dissolve into dust, making it seem like he was the one to kill the monsters, making Drew squeal and hug and kiss him fiercely for being so brave and heroic(that was probably the only thing I was happy about from it, I didn't get kissed and hugged by Drew) and it would seem like I did nothing to help him, seeming like I was a coward.

We finally got the hammer back and returned it back to Hephaestus who thanked us for it and we went back to camp for the welcome back party thrown for us, but it was pretty much only celebrating Jacob because Drew had of course told everyone about his "amazing heroics" on the quest while I did absolutely nothing, which caused people to hate me even more but yet again I just ignored them, I may have more than half the camp mad at me but I still had my best friends and girlfriend on my side and that was good enough for me. But sadly, it didn't stop there, Jacob just went further and further until I was pretty much loathed, despised, and hated by all the campers, my title as 'Hero of Olympus' apparently being tainted because I went "rogue" on everyone.

If that wasn't enough, Jacob realized that everyone's opinions didn't really matter to me and he figured out that only my friends and girlfriends thoughts mattered so he decided to use that to his advantage. Slowly I lost friend by friend; first it was Clarisse who apparently had grown a soft spot for her little brother and believed him over me. Next it was Katie Gardener because Jacob framed me for ruining all her crops and flowers saying that I did it in the middle of the night when nobody was around but Jacob apparently just happened to be around to see me do it.

After her it was Travis and Connor Stoll who had bonded with Jacob over pranks and jokes because they found him hilarious and absolutely amazing and then the last thing to get them on his side was he framed me for the destruction of some of their most precious belongings so of course they left me too, Chris going along with them and Clarisse. Then it was Juniper whose tree was burned and destroyed and Jacob said it was me who did it and then he told her that I mocked her and Grover by saying they were stupid and a disgrace to nymphs and satyrs everywhere.

Thankfully Grover didn't leave me at that; our friendship was still just as strong as ever. But that changed when he found his most prized possession, a gift from him now late father, ruined and I was the only person who knew about it so of course I was blamed and I lost my oldest friend. The only people I had left at camp now was Thalia, Nico, and Annabeth and I cherished them more than ever, determined not to lose them at whatever means necessary, I couldn't lose them too, I wouldn't make it through that.

But of course, like usual, my luck was horrible and I soon lost Nico as Jacob slowly got to him by reminding him of what happened to Bianca and how it was all my fault and I did it on purpose and how I apparently mocked him and his father for being so low in Olympus and such loners and that he wasn't worthy to be a friend of the mighty Percy Jackson. Next I lost Thalia; we got into a fight because apparently I mocked her and stole her shield, sword, and bow and arrow. I told her I didn't and she said that if I was so sure that I hadn't stolen them then I wouldn't mind if she checked my cabin. I reluctantly and begrudgingly said she could and, of course, her things were sitting on my bed as if they had been there all morning and that was the end of my friendship with Thalia.

I only had Annabeth left and I definitely didn't want to lose her, she was everything to me, I loved her and didn't want to lost her, I'd die for her if I had to and would do anything for her in a heartbeat and I just couldn't afford to lose my wise girl right now. You know I think the fates hate me for some unknown reason because I slowly saw less and less of Annabeth and when I saw her she was either rushing somewhere or hanging out with Jacob and I slowly realized that we were splitting apart once again because of Jacob. I tried to hold onto her and not let her go but of course that didn't work. One day in June Annabeth asked me to meet her on the beach and I quickly agreed to it, maybe our love wasn't gone yet, maybe I still had her, but that hope came crashing down soon after.

_*Flashback*_

_A couple of hours ago Annabeth asked me to meet her down on the beach before sunset and I agreed before going to the arena to practice, on the dummies of course because nobody wanted to be near me let alone fight me. I went to dinner and when it reached the time Annabeth wanted me to meet her I left the pavilion and headed down to the beach or as I now call it, the worst time of my life. I was walking down the beach, looking for Annabeth when my eyes landed on a couple cuddling on the beach right by the water's edge and I smiled happily as I remembered all the times Annabeth and I had done that._

_As I got closer I heard their laughter and it sounded strangely familiar to me but I just shook that feeling off. When I got closer I was able to get a better look at them and I realized that the boy was Jacob but I still couldn't tell who the girl was though I had a sinking feeling in my chest that I knew them. After acouple more steps I realized that it was Annabeth who was with Jacob and pain, anguish, fear, and hurt arose it me but I pushed it down, this could all be a misunderstanding so I shouldn't jump to conclusions, Annabeth could have just brought him down her trying to get us to make up so life wouldn't be so hard for me, that was what the Annabeth I know would do. So after taking a deep breath I continued towards them. I was about 100 yards away from them but they still hadn't seen me strangely enough. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw something that I couldn't believe._

"_Oh Jacob!" Annabeth said, playfully hitting his shoulder and the next thing I knew she was kissing him and he was kissing her back and at that my heart started to break but I tried to hold it together, I needed to know why she would do this to me, after all we've been through together. I walked acouple more feet before stopping and speaking up._

"_Annabeth?" I asked quietly and I saw them break apart, their heads snapping around to look at me in shock, as I stared at them in shock, hurt, and confusion, "Why?" I asked quietly and surprisingly Annabeth laughed gloatingly at me._

"_Because Seaweed brain! I mean who would want to go out with you!" She exclaimed, laughing at me, "I mean you're stupid, cocky, rude, whinny, using, clingy, annoying, ugly, weak, and pathetic, why would I want to go out with you!" She exclaimed not even paying attention to the tears running down my face, "I mean what are you compared to Jacob?" She asked, hugging his arm while glaring at me and Jacob smiled gloatingly and smugly at me, knowing that I was slowly breaking inside._

"_I mean he's smart, funny, strong, hot, caring, and everything you aren't, he's the perfect boyfriend!" She exclaimed, staring at him dreamily making him raise he chin superiorly, liking the attention. Something about the way her voice sounded was nagging at my mind but I ignored it, I had one question in my mind that I needed to ask, I had to know no matter how much the answer would hurt._

"_Did you ever even love me? Or even care about me? Were you just using me the whole time?" I asked quietly as I felt my heart break even more as she laughed mockingly though there was something off about it, something fake but I was probably just imagining that._

"_Didn't you hear what I said before? I never loved you I only loved your fame but now I found someone so much better than you so I'm dumping you!" She exclaimed though she didn't exactly meet my eyes while she was saying that but I was probably just imagining that too, trying to gain some non-existent hope from this conversation, "I mean seriously, you're pathetic, I can't believe you actually thought I loved you!" She exclaimed, laughing harder with Jacob and my heart broke even more._

"_So this is the reason you ask me to come here? To do this to me?" I asked quietly and she rolled her eyes._

"_Gosh you are such a Seaweed Brain!" I flinched at that, "Of course, why else would I have called you here other than to break up with you? You really are an idiot like mother said." She admitted and that hurt even more._

"_Ok, sorry to be such a burden on you Annabeth, I'll just leave." I stated, turning around and walking back the way I had come._

"_Bye Seaweed Brain!" She said and I thought I heard her voice crack in sadness but I must be imagining it, she doesn't pity me, she hates me she has been using me this whole time, the one person I loved the most in the world didn't even love me back. As I realized this, my heart finally shattered as the pain and sorrow overcame me, causing tears to spill uncontrollably down my face._

_*flashback*_

After that happened I went back to my cabin and cried my heart out, trying to let go of all that pain but it just wouldn't leave. After a couple hours of crying I finally stopped and that's when I decided, I had to leave to get away. There was nothing here for me so I might as well leave. So with that thought I stood up, packed a bag full of the things I would need, and decided to water travel out of camp so I wouldn't be seen.

Water travel is actually kind of like shadow travel but only children of Poseidon have it. All I have to do is be surrounded by water for it to happen and I always am surrounded by water so I can do it anywhere and anytime I want. I made a funnel of water surround me and when it disappeared I was standing in the middle of a forest, _here's to a new life, _I thought as I set up camp for myself, ready for a new life full of new memories and experiences and that is definitely what I'm going to get.


End file.
